Take Care Of My Strange Boy
by Kim Woonkie
Summary: KyuMin's Fic. Lee Sungmin memang aneh, itu kata semua orang yang melihat sikap pendiamnya. Tapi Cho Kyuhyun jauh lebih aneh karena bisa-bisanya tertarik dengan namja aneh seperti Lee Sungmin.Warning Inside. Mind to R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary **: Lee Sungmin memang aneh, itu kata semua orang yang melihat sikap pendiamnya. Tapi Cho Kyuhyun jauh lebih aneh karena bisa-bisanya tertarik dengan namja aneh seperti Lee Sungmin.

**.**

**Pairing** : Cho **Kyu**hyun x Lee Sung**min**

**Disclaimer **: KyuMin saling memiliki. Kkkk~

**Warning** : YAOI, Typo(s), DLDR!

**.**

* * *

**Kim Woonkie**

Present,

**Take Care of My Strange Boy**

* * *

**.**

Sejak setengah jam terakhir, seorang Cho Kyuhyun tak sanggup mengalihkan perhatiannya pada satu objek yang terlihat dibalik kaca jendela kelasnya. Sosok itu begitu menarik dimata Kyuhyun—entah karena apa, Kyuhyun sendiri juga tidak tahu. Mungkin Kyuhyun tertarik karena tubuhnya yang terbilang mungil? Wajah yang kelewat manis untuk seukuran namja pada umumnya? Atau karena kilaun rambut pirangnya yang terkena bias matahari? Entahlah, sudah kubilang 'kan kalau Kyuhyun tidak tahu.

"Jangan perhatikan dia terus, Cho Kyuhyun. Jika kau tidak ingin tertular aneh darinya." Sebuah suara cempreng tiba-tiba terdengar. Kyuhyun menoleh dan langsung mendapati Lee Hyukjae—teman sebangkunya tengah memandangnya penuh selidik.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat sebelah, "siapa yang memperhatikan siapa, Hyuk?" tanyanya, seolah mengelak, membuat Hyukjae seketika memberinya glare gratis.

"Kau—Cho Kyuhyun! Namja yang terus memparhatikan Lee Sungmin lebih dari puluhan menit!" Hyukjae menjitak dahi Kyuhyun keras. Kyuhyun tak ayal meringis kesakitan karena ulah sepupunya itu.

"Dan aku yakin, karena kau sibuk memperhatikan namja aneh itu—kau jadi tidak sadar kalau sekarang sudah waktunya untuk istirahat." Lanjut Hyukjae.

"He? Sudah istirahat?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Namja tampan itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa pintar yang sepertinya lebih memilih waktu istirahat mereka untuk belajar daripada pergi makan siang atau berkeliaran tidak jelas. Ck ck ck~ masa depanmu akan cerah nak..

Lee Hyukjae menghela napas, "hah~ sudah kuduga. Kau itu terlalu larut dengan duniamu sendiri, Kyu! Aku peringatkan padamu—jangan terus memperhatikan Lee Sungmin, si sunbae yang aneh itu! Jangan pernah mencoba untuk mendekati atau perhatian pada Lee Sungmin karena melihatnya yang selalu sendirian dan tidak pernah memiliki teman itu. Arraseo?" Hyukjae menatap tajam mata onyx Kyuhyun. Sedangkan yang ditatap tak tahan untuk tidak menghela napas panjang.

"Kau berlebihan, Lee Hyukjae." Gumam Kyuhyun, sembari memutar-mutarkan pena dijarinya, matanya kembali beralih kearah keluar jendela kelas yang langsung menampilakan pemandangan lapangan sekolah yang luas. Kyuhyun memperhatiakan satu objek, tepatnya kearah pohon rindang ditepi lapangan.

Hyukjae yang mengikuti arah padang Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Lee Sungmin lagi! Batinnya kesal.

"Ya, Kyuhyun! Aku tidak berlebihan!" serunya tak terima, sekaligus mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dan namja (yang menurutnya) aneh itu, "lihat dibawah pohon itu—disana ada Lee Sungmin dan dia terlihat sendiri. Itu memang karena dia tidak memiliki teman—ah ani, tepatnya tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengannya. Lee Sungmin itu aneh. Dan tidak satu pun ingin berteman dengannya."

"Apa yang aneh dari Sungmin-sunbae, Hyuk? Aku rasa dia biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada yang aneh. Malahan yang aneh itu kalian, menilai orang dengan buruk tanpa bukti yang jelas. Dasar aneh." Ucap Kyuhyun santai, matanya masih terfokus pada sosok Lee Sungmin.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun! Aissh! Ya sudahlah! Aku pusing, dan setidaknya aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Magnae. Buh!" gerutu Hyukjae sambil mencak-mencak tak jelas. Dari raut wajahnya, terlihat sekali bahwa namja kurus itu tak terima melihat sepupunya yang sepertinya begitu tertarik dengan Sungmin.

"Aku mau pergi! Mau nyusul Hae tercintaku di kantin. Kau ikut tidak?" tanya Hyukjae, yang mengabaikan tatapan Kyuhyun yang selalu berkata 'Hae-tercintaku?-kenapa-kau-begitu-alay-Hyuk?'.

"Aissh! Sudah, jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, lalu menggeleng. "ani." Jawabnya. Hyukjae pun segera pergi.

Namja tampan berambut kecoklatan itu pun kemudian kembali kerunitas awalnya—memperhatikan Lee Sungmin. Sungmin masih berada diposisi awalnya, duduk sendirian di bawah pohon rindang di tepi lapangan sekolah.

"Kenapa dia duduk sendirian disitu? Apa dia tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga?" gumam Kyuhyun. Namja itu merasa aneh karena setahunya kelas Sungmin saat ini ada pelajaran olahraga. Kyuhyun juga lihat ada siswa-siswa kelas Sungmin tengah melakukan pemanasan di lapangan tadi, dan anehnya Sungmin tidak bergabung disana. Sungmin lebih memilih untuk duduk di bawah pohon sendirian, bahkan tidak mengganti seragam lengan panjangnya dengan pakaian olahraga.

"_**...tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengannya. Lee Sungmin itu aneh..."**_

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat saat perkataan Hyukjae tadi mengenai Sungmin kembali terngiang di kepala jeniusnya.

Andwae, Kyuhyun tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Tidak boleh—dan tidak akan men-jugde Sungmin seperti apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae. Memang, Kyuhyun belum pernah bertemu langsung atau berbicara pada Sungmin. Bahkan sebelumnya, Kyuhun yang sudah bersekolah di Chansung High School selama hampir satu tahun ini tidak pernah sekalipun peduli atau tahu mengenai Lee Sungmin.

Hanya saja sejak beberapa hari terakhir Kyuhyun selalu mendengar nama Sungmin disebut-sebut. Banyak warga sekolah yang membicarakan Sungmin. Mereka bilang diri Sungmin yang aneh semakin terlihat aneh karena warna rambutnya yang berubah tiba-tiba. Sungmin yang tiba-tiba merubah warna rambutnya yang hitam menjadi blode sontak mengundang gosip baru yang beredar.

"Hanya karena merubah warna rambut langsung dinilai negatif? He, apa itu tidak begitu berlebihan?" Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, merasa heran dengan orang-orang yang menilai Sungmin aneh hanya karena namja manis itu merubah warna rambutnya.

"Bukan hanya karena itu, Sungmin-hyung juga dicap aneh karena sikapnya yang selalu senang sendirian. Dia tidak pernah mau berteman dengan siapapun. Sikapnya yang cuek, jutek, pendiam dan misterius membuat orang-orang merasa Sungmin-hyung itu orang aneh."

'**Sret,'**

Kyuhyun seketika menoleh saat mendengar sebuah suara disampingnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada orang itu.

"Aku? Aku Kim Kibum, kelas 10-A. Kelasku tepat disamping ruang kelasmu. Namamu Cho Kyuhyun 'kan? Sepupu Lee Hyukjae? Salam kenal, Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucap Kibum, tak sadar dengan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya heran. Namja berkulit seputih salju itu berbicara begitu cepat dan Kyuhyun jadi sedikit bingung mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu aku dari mana? Karena sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihatmu, Kim Kibum-ssi." Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Memang karena Kyuhyun tidak kenal dengan namja yang berbicara dengannya saat ini. Gaya Kibum bicara sudah seperti teman dekatnya saja.

"Aku tahu dari, Hyukkie. Dia sering membicarakanmu saat kami latihan dance." Jawab Kibum kalem. Kini namja putih itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin.

"Kau sepertinya tertarik pada Hyung-ku, Kyuhyun-ssi." Ujar Kibum tanpa menoleh, matanya masih sibuk melihat Sungmin yang tengah membaca komik Jepangnya ditepi lapangan sana.

"Hyung-mu? Kau Dongsaeng-nya Sungmin?"

"Tidak juga. Kami hanya kerabat dekat. Umma Sungmin-hyung adalah kakak Umma-ku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-ngangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Kibum. _Oh, sepupu Sungmin_, batin Kyuhyun. Baru saja dia akan memperhatikan Sungmin lagi, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat sesuatu.

"Tadi kau bilang?" tanyanya.

"Bilang apa?" tanya Kibum balik.

"Aissh! Yang mengenai Lee Sungmin tadi. Kau tadi bilang apa?" Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaannya.

Kibum menghela napas. Tangannya menompang bahu dan matanya menatap Sungmin sendu.

"Sebenarnya Sungmin-hyung itu tidak aneh. Hanya sikapnya yang jarang bersosialisasi saja yang membuatnya jadi aneh dimata orang-orang." Kibum mulai bercerita, dan Kyuhyun mendengarkannya,

"Dulu banyak yang ingin berteman dengan Sungmin-hyung kok! Tapi Sungmin-hyung sendiri yang mentah-mentah menolak mereka dengan alasan tidak perlu teman. Memang keterlaluan. Tapi memang begitulah seorang Lee Sungmin. Tidak perlu teman, keinginannya hanyalah ingin ketenangan dan kesendirian."

"Orang-orang semakin menilai Sungmin-hyung aneh karena sikap Sungmin-hyung selama ini. Sungmin-hyung yang selama ini terkenal sangat pendiam tiba-tiba membawa berita heboh karena dirinya yang ketangkap basah sering berkelahi atau tawuran diluar sekolah. Aku juga jadi bingung karenanya... Sungmin-hyung yang sekarang bukanlah Sungmin-hyung yang kukenal dulu."

Kibum menghela napas panjang. Seolah mengakhiri cerita singkatnya mengenai Sungmin.

"Hajiman..." Kibum kembali suara.

'**Srek!'**

Kibum menarik kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat, "aku mohon jadilah teman Sungmin-hyung, Cho Kyuhun-ssi! Aku tahu kau orang baik dan tidak akan menilai jelek apapun mengenai Sungmin-hyung!" pinta Kibum tiba-tiba. Matanya dibuat membesar dan terlihat sayu. Kibum juga semakin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun didepan dadanya—pose memohon.

Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu bukannya iba. Malah merasa heran. Namja tampan itu menghela napasnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjajikan hal itu, Kibum-ssi. Aku bahkan tidak kenal dan tidak pernah bicara dengan Hyung-mu itu. Mianhae..." ucap Kyuhyun sembari menarik tangannya.

Bibir Kibum mengerucut lucu melihat reaksi Kyuhyun atas ucapannya. Namun, sedetik kemudian namja itu tersenyum lebar.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, apa bisa kau menolak pesona Sungmin-hyung yang sesungguhnya, Kyuhyun-ssi." Gumam Kibum pada sosok Kyuhyun yang pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu kelas.

.

.

Lima menit berselang perkataan Kim Kibum tadi, saat ini Kyuhyun benar-benar menyadari pesona Lee Sungmin yang sesungguhnya. Pasalnya, saat baru beberapa langkah keluar dari kelas, Kyuhyun secara tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang berjalan di depannya. Entah jodoh atau karena apa, ternyata orang yang ditabraknya itu adalah Lee Sungmin. Ne, Sungmin si namja aneh itu.

"..."

Lidah Kyuhyun seakan kelu mendadak. Dia tidak dapat bersuara untuk sekedar meminta maaf pada Sungmin karena tak sengaja menabrak namja manis itu.

Cantik, adalah kata yang memenuhi isi kepala Kyuhyun. Dan itu karena Lee Sungmin.

Demi Tuhan! Kyuhyun baru tahu kalau ada namja yang secantik Sungmin. Karena jarak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang begitu dekat, membuat Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas seluk beluk wajah Sungmin, juga tubuh namja itu. Sungmin begitu manis... dan tentu saja cantik. Intinya, karena jarak keduanya yang sangat dekat, Kyuhyun baru menyadari kalau namja yang dicap aneh di sekolahnya ini adalah namja yang cantik!

Sungmin terlihat cantik dan manis karena rambut pirang selehernya yang berkilau. Kulitnya yang terbalut seragam sekolah berlengan panjang terlihat begitu putih, dan Kyuhyun juga dapat menjamin kalau kulit itu pasti sangat mulus. Sungmin juga memiliki mata yang besar dan bening, dan lagi bibir berbentuk 'M' yang penuh dan berwarna kemerahan itu.. so perfect!

'_Ahra-noona... ada yang lebih cantik darimu, noona. Dan itu adalah seorang namja!'_ batin Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae." Ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Sungmin didepannya hanya mengangguk sekilas, kemudian melangkah pergi.

"_**Aku peringatkan padamu—jangan terus memperhatikan Lee Sungmin, si sunbae yang aneh itu! Jangan pernah mencoba untuk mendekati atau perhatian pada Lee Sungmin karena melihatnya yang selalu sendirian dan tidak pernah memiliki teman itu. Arraseo?"**_

Senyuman Kyuhyun mengembang saat lagi-lagi perkataan Hyukjae kembali teringat. Senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringaian saat melihat punggung Sungmin yang menjauh.

"Lee Sungmin..." gumam Kyuhyun, "I'll cacth you, Ming. Dan aku akan cari tahu seperti apa dirimu sebenarnya."

**.**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

Masih ada yang ingat sama saya? =o= Berbulan-bulan gak pernah updet fic, tapi begitu muncul malah publish fic baru.. multichapter lagi pula... ck ck ck~ *dilempartomcat

Oke, No Other dan Our Magnae bakalan updet nanti. Tapi nanti ya~ #dor

Keep or delete?

**.**

**.**

Sign,

Kim Woonkie

[at Friday, 25th May 2012, 21.15 WIB]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary **: Lee Sungmin memang aneh, itu kata semua orang yang melihat sikap pendiamnya. Tapi Cho Kyuhyun jauh lebih aneh karena bisa-bisanya tertarik dengan namja aneh seperti Lee Sungmin.

**.**

**Pairing** : Cho **Kyu**hyun x Lee Sung**min**

**Disclaimer **: KyuMin saling memiliki. Kkkk~

**Warning** : YAOI, Typo(s), DLDR!

**.**

* * *

**Kim Woonkie**

Present,

**Take Care of My Strange Boy**

* * *

**.**

Pandangan orang-orang terhadap Lee Sungmin selama ini sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan pemikiran Kyuhyun sendiri. Tidak ada kesan aneh, berandalan, cuek atau dingin yang Kyuhyun lihat dari diri Sungmin seperti yang orang-orang katakan. Malah sebaliknya, Sungmin terlihat begitu manis di mata Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang cantik, Sungmin yang indah.

Dan Kyuhyun tak perlu berpikir ulang untuk menyukai sosok tersebut. Yah, dia menyukai—ah ani, Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin. Ia menyadarinya saat tak sengaja menabrak Sungmin di koridor sekolah seminggu yang lalu. Dan selama itu pula Kyuhyun memulai aksinya untuk mendekati Sungmin, untuk dilirik Sungmin lebih tepatnya.

Seperti saat ini, Kyuhyun tengah berada di kantin bersama HaeHyuk couple. Disaat dua namja berbeda sifat itu sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Namja berambut agak ikal itu terlihat sangat 'betah' memperhatikan Sungmin yang duduk di sudut ruangan kantin, sendirian.

Walaupun sendirian, Sungmin tampak menikmati kesendiriannya itu. Dengan sesekali Sungmin membalik halaman demi halaman komik Jepang di tangannya, dan di depan namja berambut blonde itu—tepatnya di atas meja—juga terdapat susu kotak dan roti melon.

**'Tuk!'**

Kyuhyun melotot saat melihat ada gumpalan sampah yang terbang dan jatuh saat mengenai bahu Sungmin. Murid-murid lain yang melihat hal itu sontak tertawa puas, sementara Sungmin hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya, membuat Kyuhyun geram. Hell! Mereka memperlakukan Sungmin sudah seperti tempat sampah! Dan apa-apaan itu? Murid lain ikut melempar sampah ke arah Sungmin! Woy! Tempat sampah yang asli tepat di sampingmu, bodoh!

Tak tahan. Akhirnya Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Eunhyuk yang duduk di depannya kontan menoleh, dan langsung memasang wajah bingung saat Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya dengan membawa makan siangnya.

"Y-YA! Kyuhyun-ah! Kau mau kemana!" Teriak Eunhyuk heran. Pertanyaannya tersebut tidak didengar Kyuhyun. Sepupunya itu terus berjalan dengan santai.

"Biarkan saja, Hyukkie. Mungkin dia mau pindah dan makan bersama temannya yang lain." Ujar Donghae kalem.

"Hem, mungkin sa—YA! Apa yang dilakukannya!" Eunhyuk kembali berteriak. Matanya melotot kaget saat melihat ulah yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Magnae itu ternyata berjalan ke arah meja Sungmin dan duduk tepat di samping Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun.."

.

.

Kyuhyun refleks tersenyum saat tidak ada lagi yang melempar sampah ke arah Sungmin saat ia duduk di samping namja manis itu. Dan kini, sebagai gantinya, seluruh pasang mata yang berada di kantin saat itu tengah menatap dirinya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Mereka heran karena melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping Sungmin. Terlebih lagi, Kyuhyun itu siswa populer. Kenapa dia sudi duduk bersama Sungmin yang aneh itu? Batin mereka bertanya-tanya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun-ssi! Hati-hati kau duduk di sampignya! Nanti kau bisa ketularan aneh." Salah satu siswa di kantin itu menegur.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ssi. Sebaiknya kau duduk bersama kami saja." Seorang yeoja ikut memanggil Kyuhyun. Diikuti oleh siswa-siswa yang lainnya. Hey, siapa yang tidak ingin dekat dengan namja populer itu? Selain wajah Kyuhyun yang tampan, Kyuhyun juga memiliki otak yang cerdas. Selain itu, Cho Sooman—kakeknya dan Eunhyuk—juga merupakan pendonor keuangan terbesar di Chansung HS ini. Tak heran banyak orang yang bertekuk lutut padanya.

Mendengar ucapan tak masuk akal murid-murid tersebut, Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil kembali menyantap makan siangnya. Dasar bodoh, batin namja itu.

**'Sret..'**

Kyuhyun kontan menoleh saat melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berdiri. Kyuhyun langsung menahan tangan Sungmin sebelum namja itu pergi.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Temani aku di sini. Aku tidak terbiasa makan seorang diri."

Gemas. Itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun karena Sungmin yang terus-terusan diam. Dari awal Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin, tidak sekalipun ia melihat Sungmin bersuara. Membuat Kyuhyun penasaran. Seberapa merdukah suara namja bersurai pirang ini?

"Disini saja." Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin sehingga ia menurut saja saat Kyuhyun menuntunnya untuk kembali duduk. Sungmin juga diam ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh kepalanya untuk mengambil sampah berupa bungkusan permen di sana.

"Cih, sebodoh apa mereka itu sehingga tidak bisa membedakan yang mana kepala orang atau bukan." Omel Kyuhyun. Ia kembali menyantap makan siangnya, sedikit terburu-buru karena takut Sungmin akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Sungmin yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa diam—lagi. Wajah stoic-nya melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, kemudian menghela napas pelan lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat terhenti—membaca komik.

.

"Awal yang bagus Cho Kyuhyun-ssi!"

**'Sret!'**

Eunhyuk menoleh refleks, "YA KIM KIBUM! Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Tanyanya setengah berteriak pada sosok namja mungil yang duduk di kursi Kyuhyun tadi.

Kibum yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, menatap teman seperjuangannya di club dance itu dengan tampang innocent.

"Aku? Sudah dari tadi kok, Hyuk."

.

.

"Kenapa diam?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam saja saat orang-orang itu melemparimu dengan sampah?"

"..."

"Melihat kau yang hanya diam, membuatku berpikir—"

"Apa urusannya denganmu?" Sungmin mendelik tak suka pada namja yang berdiri di depannya saat ini. Namja dengan tampang yang membuat Sungmin muak. Tampang sok baik, sok peduli padanya. Dan namja itu juga sudah lancang mengikuti Sungmin ke halaman di samping lapangan sekolah. Sungmin yang selalu datang dan duduk sendirian di bawah pohon besar di sana kini 'ditemani' oleh Kyuhyun.

_Ck, siapa sih namja ini? Tiba-tiba saja mendekatiku?_

"Jangan coba-coba untuk mendekatiku lagi." Suara Sungmin terdengar sangat dingin, dan mata foxy besarnya menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Berhenti mengikutiku lagi, brengsek. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu dengan semua ulah yang sudah kau lakukan. Berhenti meletakan barang-barang tak penting di lokerku! Berhenti mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi dan berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan sok baikmu itu!"

Dan skak mat! Kyuhyun terdiam, tidak bisa bersuara karena mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan.

Kyuhyun memang sangat menginginkan mendengar suara namja bermarga Lee itu tapi bukan dengan nada sinis dan perkataan pedas seperti ini!

"Min, aku-" Kyuhyun mendengus melihat Sungmin yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Namja tampan itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tak menyangka akan sangat sesulit ini mendekati Sungmin.

**'Puk,'**

"Jangan putus asa, Kyuhyun-ssi. Sungmin-hyung begitu karena dia belum pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya."

Kyuhyun tersentak saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati namja mungil berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kibum?"

"Kau harus bekerja keras! Sungmin-hyung itu aslinya sangat baik. Kau hanya perlu bersamanya terus agar Sungmin-hyung menyadari keberadaanmu dan mengakui bahwa kau itu bukan orang jahat! Arraseo? Ne, HWAITING, KYUHYUN-SSI!"

Kibum mengepalkan tangan mungilnya di udara. Matanya berapi-api penuh semangat dan sedetik kemudian dia sudah berlari pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Di-dia kenapa?" Gumam Kyuhyun, sweatdrop dengan tingkah aneh Kibum yang selalu datang dan pergi tiba-tiba.

.

* * *

.

_**'Kau dimana, Magnae? Cepat pulang!'**_

Kyuhyun menghela napas melihat sederet kalimat yang tertera di layar iPhone hitamnya. Ya ampun, kenapa Eunhyuk itu sangat brother complex sekali? Kyuhyun baru keluar selama 10 menit dan disuruh pulang? Cih, you kidding me, Lee Hyukjae. Sepupumu itu bukan namja berusia 3 tahun lagi. -_-

Yah, saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berjalan-jalan sore di taman kota dekat apartement-nya. Namja tampan itu tidak betah di rumah. Telinganya sudah panas mendengar ceramah Eunhyuk mengenai masalah di sekolah tadi. Eunhyuk juga tak berhenti bertanya ini-itu tentang Sungmin membuatnya sakit kepala saja.

"Untung saja tatapan itu tidak bisa melukai orang, Kyuhyun-ssi. Jika saja bisa, aku dapat memastikan kalau kau akan bergeletak tak berdaya karena ditatap lapar oleh yeoja-yeoja yang duduk di seberang sana."

Kyuhyun sukses tersedak air yang diminumnya saat mendengar suara Kibum yang tiba-tiba terdengar. Namja bersurai coklat pendek itu melotot ke arah namja seputih salju di depannya dimana ada Kibum yang tengah memakan es krim vanilanya dengan polos. YA! Sejak kapan namja berpipi tembam itu berada di sini!

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, KIM KIBUM?" Memberi penekanan pada dua kata terakhir, Kyuhyun menatap Kibum tajam. Serius! Kebiasaan Kibum yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba bisa membuatnya terkena serangan jantung.

Kibum menjilat es krimnya, "aku sedang jalan-jalan bersama Siwonnie, eh, gak sengaja ngeliat kau sedang nongkrong di cafe ini. Yah, jadinya aku nyusul." Namja dengan rambut hitam legam itu menjawab santai. Ia melirik ke sampingnya yang ternyata ada namja lain yang duduk di sana, Choi Siwon—ketua OSIS di Chansung HS.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat sebelah, "ka-kalian sedang apa?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

"Kami? Tentu saja kencan. Ini sudah satu bulan kami jadian lho~" pamer Kibum lagi dan Kyuhyun sukses sweatdrop mendengarnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, setelah moment pertamanya dengan Sungmin tadi pagi yang jauh dari kata romantis, sekarang dia malah harus melihat secara live pasangan yang sedang mabuk kasmaran. Tepat di depan matanya, Kibum membuka mulutnya lucu agar Siwon segera menyuapinya steak yang tadi mereka pesan.

"AH!" Kibum tiba-tiba berteriak yang membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.. lagi.

Dengan mulut yang penuh makanan, namja manis itu menatap Kyuhyun, "aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu, Kyuhyun-ssi!" Serunya.

"Soal apa?" Kyuhyun menanggapi malas. Tangannya sibuk mengelus dada pasca terkejut tadi.

"Sungmin-hyung! Dia ada di sekitar sini, tadi aku bersama Siwonnie melihatnya di toko buku!" Ujar Kibum kelewat semangat sampai makanan di mulutnya berhamburan keluar.

"Bummie.." Tegur Siwon seraya mengusap sudut bibir Kibum yang nyengir-nyengir tak jelas.

Kyuhyun melihatnya memutar bola mata bosan. _Dasar sok pamer kemesraan_, batinnya. Namun sedetik kemudian namja tampan itu tersenyum. Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak keluar cafe.

"Gomawo, Kim Kibum." Ujarnya dengan seringaian.

Hanya satu tujuan Kyuhyun saat ini, yaitu menemui Lee Sungmin-nya.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Menemukan sosok Sungmin di toko buku yang super luas dan ramai ini tak begitu sulit baginya. Terima kasih untuk rambut blonde Sungmin yang tampak mencolok dan terlihat satu-satunya di sana.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang berada di rak bagian komik-komik. Namja Lee itu terlihat sibuk membaca komik di tangannya, hingga tidak menyadari ada orang yang tak sengaja menabrak rak di depannya karena berdesak- dengan pengunjung lain dan hal itu membuat rak tersebut agak oleng.

Mata Kyuhyun melebar saat melihat rak yang tampak oleng itu lama-lama memiring hingga akhirnya terjatuh.

"MIN!"

**'BRAK!'**

Suara keras tiba-tiba terdengar di toko buku tersebut, disusuli pekikan para yeoja yang terkejut karenanya. Sungmin lah satu-satunya yang paling terkejut di sana. Mata bulatnya terbelalak, seluruh pandangannya dipenuhi sosok Kyuhyun yang terpejam di depannya.

"K-kalian berdua.. Gwaenchana?" Tanya salah satu pengunjung, tampak cemas, "Y-YA! Kalian semua! Kenapa diam? Bantu mereka cepat." Ucapnya lagi pada para pengunjung yang lain.

Sungmin yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa diam, lebih tepatnya tidak tau harus bicara atau berbuat apa. Mata foxy-nya masih tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang memeluk tubuhnya erat—mengabaikan orang-orang yang membantu dengan menyingkirkan rak buku yang menimpa dirinya—ah, ralat, tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ya, anak muda. Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang membuat Sungmin tersadar.

"A-a.." Sungmin menoleh namun sedetik kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Posisi mereka berdua saat ini tengah terduduk di lantai, dengan kini Sungmin yang memegangi Kyuhyun.

"Temanmu kenapa? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu lagi.

"Mollayo.." Jawab Sungmin, "ta-tapi dia tidak bergerak.. Mungkin pingsan."

"Mwo? Jinjja? Aissh.. Kalau begitu cepat bawah dia ke rumah sakit!"

"N-ne.."

.

.

Putih. Adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Kyuhyun saat manik onyx-nya terbuka. Bau obat-obatan khas rumah sakit juga dapat dirasakan indera penciuman namja tampan itu.

Mengerang pelan, Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat nyeri. Sedikit heran, ternyata dia sedang berada di rumah sakit karena seingatnya tadi tengah berada di toko buku. Toko buku?

"Sungmin!" Seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil beranjak bangun, namun tubuhnya kembali terhempas ke tempat tidur karena nyeri di kepalanya semakin menjadi.

"Akh.." Ia meringis.

"Pabbo."

Mata Kyuhyun yang sempat tertutup langsung terbuka kembali saat suara yang sudah sangat dikenalinya terdengar. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Sungmin tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Namja manis itu duduk di kursi samping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Kepalamu mengalami pendarahan kecil dan memar karena tertimpa rak juga buku-buku hard cover di toko buku tadi." Jelas Sungmin seakan menjawab kebingungan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya ber-oh ria.

"Kau sendiri tidak apa-apa 'kan? Ada yang sakit?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan mengundang helaan napas oleh Sungmin. Sungmin tidak habis pikir dengan namja yang baru sadar dari pingsannya itu. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun menanyakan keadaan Sungmin padahal yang terluka jelas-jelas adalah dirinya sendiri?

Bocah ini baik atau bodoh sih? Pikir Sungmin. Baik? Hem, kau mulai berpikir Kyuhyun itu baik, Lee Sungmin?

"Kau sudah sadar 'kan?" Tanya Sungmin balik, dan Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan tampang bodoh.

"Kalau begitu aku mau pulang." Tambahnya lagi sambil berdiri. Melihat hal itu sontak Kyuhyun bangun dan menghampiri Sungmin, menahan lengan namja berambut blonde itu, mengabaikan kepalanya yang masih menjerit sakit.

"Mau apa lagi?" Sungmin menghela napas lelah. Mencoba meredam emosi mengingat orang inilah yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang? Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Untuk apa lagi aku berada di sini sedangkan kau sendiri sudah sadar? Sudahlah, aku mau pulang."

"Ani," Kyuhyun menghalangi jalan Sungmin, namja tampan itu melirik jam di tangannya.

"Masih jam 4 sore. Kita jalan-jalan dulu, ne?" Tawarnya dengan tersenyum lebar.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Mwo?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo pergi. Kita kembali ke taman. Kajja!" Ajak Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin yang diam. Namja berambut blonde itu memijit dahinya lelah sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Apa sih maunya bocah satu ini?" Gumamnya. Yang anehnya tidak melawan sama sekali saat Kyuhyun mengeratkan tautan jari-jari mereka.

.

.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana dulu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada antusias pada Sungmin yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Sungmin yang mendengar kata 'kita' lantas memutar bola matanya malas, "kita? Kau saja yang pergi. Aku mau langsung pulang." Ujarnya sambil menyentak tangan Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Shireo! Kau belum mengucapkan 'terima kasih' padaku mengenai kecelakaan tadi, Min." Seru Kyuhyun sambil kembali mengambil tangan Sungmin untuk digenggamnya.

"Terima kasih? Oke, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku tadi." Sungmin memberikan penekanan pada kata 'terima kasih', "dan berhentilah memanggilku 'Min' seperti itu! Dan tanganku—lepaskan!" Serunya lagi yang mulai emosi.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan santai namja tampan itu mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak perlu ucapan terima kasih yang seperti itu. Temani saja aku hari ini dan akan kuanggap itu tanda terima kasihmu padaku."

"Dalam mimpimu, bocah." Cibir Sungmin yang mulai geram. Hingga tanpa sadar sebuah tinju dari tangannya yang bebas mendarat di wajah tanpan Kyuhyun.

**.**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

Akhirnya bisa updet juga.. fiuh~ Maaf klo chap ini (amat sangat) jelek, soalnya otak saya ini sangat susah utk diajak berkerja sama sehingga feel yang dicari juga suka susah didapat #alasangakmasukakal

Oke, fic ini tamat satu chap lagi yang artinya 3shoot! Chap 3 nya udh diketik setengah jd sekitar 3-4 hari lagi baru bisa updet. Dan mengenai fic yang lain, mohon bersabar~ Sumpah, saya akhir-akhir ini buntu ide untuk melanjutkannya *nangiskejer*

OH IYA! *nepukjidat* soal penampilan Sungmin itu bayangin aja rambut blonde Min yg sekarang tp di fic ini rambut nya agak panjang seleher ampir nyentuh bahu jd bisa di ikat kuncir gitu dan pakaian yang Min kenakan banyangin juga pakaian anak-anak gothic atau emo yg warnanya kebykan wrn hitam, dan pink ituloh.. dan Min suka pake aksesoris berkesan gothic atw emo saat di sekolah juga seperti gelang, cincing atau anting. Makanya kesan Min di sini beda dengan yang lainnya sehingga di bilang aneh.

Ngerti? Iya! Pasti ngerti! Dan jangan lupa add saya di fb ya ^^ **Jolanda Arya** dan tolong invite pin saya **28012D83** saya kekurangan teman yg suka Kpop di sana -_-

.

Happy Brithday Ury LEADER, ury ANGEL WITHOUT WINGS a.k.a Park Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk! SA-RANG-HAE-YO PARK-JUNG-SOO! *cipokbasah*

**.**

**.**

Sign,

Kim Woonkie

[at Monday, 02th July 2012, 10.20 WIB]


End file.
